rifle_is_beautifulfandomcom-20200216-history
Izumi Shibusawa
Izumi Shibusawa '(渋沢 泉水) is one of the main characters in Rifle Is Beautiful. She is a member of the Shooting Club and the childhood friend of Hikari Kokura. Appearance She has long brown hair styled inwards reaching down to her shoulders where it is tied into a braid at the end. Izumi's fringe comes over her large teal colored eyes in places but otherwise keeps them and her thin eyebrows visible. Izumi wears people themed rifle clothing. Personality Izumi is a gentle and supportive friend who loves books Chapter 2 and she is also proven to be a good cook as Hikari Kokura uses her treats as motivation when she is feeling tired during shooting practice. Described by Hikari as super level headed and totally dependable. When she gets distracted she says she begins reorganizing bookshelves. Background Izumi and Hikari Kokura met when they were little children and they have been rifle shooting together since then. When both girls joined Chidori High, Izumi tagged along with Hikari to re-found the disbanded Shooting Club Chapter 1. Story Izumi comes across Hikari in the school corridor, where they hear the news that the rifle shooting club has been shut down. It is able to be re-opened if there are new members and Izumi remembers Erika as a potential member. Finding and encouraging her to join, Izumi then recalls helping Izumi to study. She sees Yukio come across them and become the fourth member of the club they need. After setting up a room to use the beam rifles, Izumi practices and encourages Hikari to finish her own set by offering snacks as motivation. Joining Erika at her house as Hikari chooses a coat for herself, Izumi takes to helping Yukio out a large coat and pair of pants she is stuck in. She then heads to a supermarket and eat the snacks they gathered. During that time, Izumi encourages Hikari to share her bunny impression with them. Episode 1 As she reads, Izumi remarks on Hikari’s happiness. After listening to Erika explain the rules and procedures the shooting match will entail, Izumi sets about gradually firing her allocated number of beam shots in the allotted time. With it being hot from the clothing she is wearing, Izumi asks for and receives an iced drink from Hikari. After completing the practice match, she explains how she reads a lot at home before waving goodbye to Erika and Yukio. Walking with Hikari, she encourages her enthusiasm with practicing shooting, but also reminds her of school exams coming up.Episode 2 Relationships Hikari Kokura Her childhood friend. Izumi is the calmer one while Hikari is usually very excited. Nevertheless, Izumi cares for her friend and supports her through all of her choices from helping her academic studies to club practices. It is because of this, that she joins the newly founded shooting club with Hikari. Erika Meinohama She remembers this girl from a school ceremony when considering how to gather members for the rifle-shooting club. Finding her in person, she encourages her to help form the rifle-shooting club. Yukio Igarashi She does not initially remember her when she offers to be the fourth member of the rifle-shooting club. Akira Shinonome Quotes Trivia * The name '''Izumi '''means "fountain, spring" (泉) ('izu) and "water" (水) (mi). * Izumi's surname Shibusawa 'means "Astringent" (渋) ('shibu) and "marsh" (沢) (sawa). Gallery Ch2 Izumi Shibusawa.png|Izumi in chapter two. shes cute ok.png References Navigation Category:Characters